Stars
by Kelana-ti
Summary: A Yazfie oneshot. You can't choose your family, but you can leave them. Yuffie is more then worth it.


**Hi! So, this oneshot is in response to Forgiven4ever's challenge to do a oneshot Yazfie. I had several ideas, but this one was the easiest, because the others would have demanded too much of a back story for a good oneshot. It took me longer to post this then I thought it would, because of all the homework I have this trimester. D: The only reason this story got posted right now is because I got sick. Thank God for small favors. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.**

Stars

In the southern corner of the Nibel Mountains, there were few roads, and even fewer settlements. The nearest towns were Cosmo Canyon or the Gold Saucer, many miles away and in opposite directions. A dirt road hugged a small lake in a valley. The road was mostly used by farmers, but sometimes by travelers or mercenaries. In the side of the valley was a cave, known of by a select few and used rarely. Those few were there now.

Yazoo put away his cell phone and looked up at the stars. Yuffie should be there soon. He sat down on a rock outside the cave. For now, he was keeping watch over the fire-less campsite. His brothers, Kadaj and Loz, were sleeping in the cave, and hopefully they would continue to.

The looked back up at the stars. A few months ago, Yuffie told him that some people believed that if you wished on a star that your wish would come true. Yazoo doubted that that would happen, but trying could not hurt. _Please, let this work,_ he thought.

His gaze lowered, and he looked at the three motorcycles sitting under the frees like some kind of big dog. That is when he got an idea.

Silently, Yazoo stood up and walked across the clearing, his silver hair and glowing green eyes almost making him look like a ghost in the moonlight. He crouched down next to Kadaj's motorcycle. Carefully he drew the Velvet Nightmare over the tires, releasing the air from the inside. For extra measure, he unscrewed the gas tank lid and tipping the bike over, he dumped more then half the gasoline onto the ground. Yazoo did the same with Loz's.

For a minute, Yazoo stood in frount of the cave, breathing though his mouth to avoid the smell of gasoline, and thinking. If this went right, his life would change dirasticly, and a little closer to the good and normal kind of life others had. If he messed up...he shook his head. This was no time for self-doubt.

Yazoo looked at his brothers sleeping on the cave floor, and wished that they would have listened to him. But Jenova had a strong grip on them -- they did not realize that they were trading their freedom and sanity for "Mother."

He reached into his pocket and griped his sleep materia. When he lift, he would have to take his motorcycle, it being to far away from anywhere to walk. If it was just Loz, he might be able to sneak it out, but not with Kadaj. He was a light sleeper.

Stepping into the cave, Yazoo prepared his materia, then whinced. _Traitor, _Jenova snarled. _How dare you, betray me and your brothers? You are giving up power, and the truth, for what? That little brat? _

"Shut up, 'Mother,''' Yazoo whispered. "Yuffie is more than worth it."

He remembered Yuffie telling him that some people think that Kadaj has Sephiroth's insanity, Loz has Sephiroth's strength, and that Yazoo has Sephiroth's looks. If that was so, then Yazoo also had Sephiroth's heart. Maybe that was why he fell in love with her.

Yazoo released the sleep spell into Kadaj, who jerked a bit in his sleep as a green light went into him, then relaxed into an even deeper sleep.

_So you choose death? So be it. You will regret this._

Yazoo shook Jenova's voice out of his thoughts, then left the cave and got on his motorcycle, heading for the road, He thought back to when he had first met Yuffie. The remnants had gotten on a boat heading for the eastern continent, hoping to get to Midgar. Unfortunately for their plans, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie had been on the same boat. During the fight, Yazoo and Yuffie had fallen off and been stranded on an island.

At first, they had both been angry, and would have continued to fight if a monster had not interrupted them. They had stayed on the island for weeks, and so had become friends. After they left the island, they kept in touch.

Yazoo arrived at the meeting place, a big pile of rocks overlooking the lake. He looked at the stars while he waited for Yuffie.

A while later, he heard a soft "wark" and a muffled, unladylike curse coming from the other side of the rocks. Yazoo turned to see Yuffie approaching on a chocobo. He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you like chocobos," he said, smirking.

Yuffie frowned. "I do. This chocobo just doesn't like me."

She jumped off and tied the bird to a tree, then ran over and jumped into Yazoo's arms. "Is the cost clear?" she mumbled.

Yazoo nodded, then told her what he did to his brothers. She laughed. "That should take care of them."

Yuffie looked up, and Yazoo used that opportunity to kiss her. They both leaned into it, and for a moment let themselves forget about their problems. They separated, and Yazoo smiled.

Noses still brushing, he asked, "Did you just eat a brownie?"

"Yes," Yuffie smirked. "You can have one later if you want."

Yazoo nodded, then frowned, turning to serious matters. "Where is Cloud?"

"In Cosmo Canyon," Yuffie answered, "with the others. They don't know about us." She said worriedly.

Yazoo sighed. "We will convince them that it will be okay. My brothers might cause trouble, but it would be worth it, if I can just do things right for once, and be with you."

Yuffie smiled. "You would make a good hero. I am looking forward to what happens next."

**Please review!**


End file.
